Help Needed
by BleachLover1521
Summary: Yaoi only stories. Most are crossovers and will be listed at the start of each story. Stories contain smut, and language. Other warnings at beginning of chapters. First is SanzoxAllen: Allen meets a foul-mouth blond at a bar


**Help Needed**

**A/N: This is a story me and a friend are working on**

**Fandom's: Saiyuki, -Man **

**Warnings: smut boy on boy, Sanzo**

**Enjoy the fruits of our twisted minds.**

**Every other paragraph is hers starting with the first one **

**Merry Birthday**

The young white boy walked into the strange building with a neon sign outside. He looked around there were four stages with poles going from the ceiling to the floor. He was supposed to look for a man by the name of Gongero. "Umm...Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can find Mr. Gongero?" he asked looking meekly at a man.

"He's in the back" was the answer from the hustler. "Thank you" the young boy by the name of Allen bowed and headed to the door that he was pointed to. As he reached out for the handle, the door was blown open.

A blond man was holding a gun to a man's head. Allen's white ear twitched as the hustler bowed to the man. "Mr. Gongero! This boy was sent to see you." he said as he pushed Allen to him. "T-T-To pay my Masters debt." The blond looked at him and licked his lips. "Who is your Master?" "C-C-Cross." he blushed.

"Good, come with me." with that the blond man lowered the gun and headed in Allen's direction. "W-What are you doing?" The young boy had to ask. This blond was quite pretty, with his amethyst eyes, which surprisingly matched his hair, and stern face. The blond grabbed Allen's arm while saying "You don't owe that damn pile of trash anything."

Allen shook knowing that yelling meant pain. "But my master owes you so..." he said following the man into a large dark room. There were six other men in the room. Allen looked scared as the blond pushed him at a very slutty man. "Get him dressed and show him..." he smirked. The man dressed in a pink lacy thong and shirt with a corset top.

"W-What is the meaning of t-this? W-Who are you?" Allen stammered after he was pushed back to the blond. "This is how you're going to repay your master's debt. And just call me Sanzo." was the answer he received. "B-But what do I do?" "Do, why you're going to dance."

"What kind of...dance?" he asked as he arched a perfect eyebrow. The man forced Allen to dance on the pole. All of the men were screaming at Allen and grabbing his ass and such. "Please stop!" he cried as a man grabbed him off the stage.

Suddenly the man that grabbed him froze. When Allen looked up he saw a gun at the guy's temple. "You know the rules. No grabbing unwilling dancers." The blond, Sanzo, sounded calm but you could hear the steel in his voice. His assaulter dropped his arm like he was burned and, shaking, said "O-O-Of course Master Sanzo, whatever you say. J-Just don't kill me." There was a pause before the gun was lowered.

He then gently took Allen's hand and lifted him up. "Now get back to work." he ordered as Allen was pushed up on stage.

As Allen got back on stage he missed seeing a hustler grab his assaulter and drag him outside. He also missed the blond following behind them.

A few minutes after Sanzo walked in wiping blood off his gun. "Allen!" the blond yelled as he walked into his office. When the young boy entered, Sanzo was sitting at his desk with a smirk.

I just got in touch with your master. As of now your debt to Gongero is cleared." Before Allen could ask what he meant, the balding Gongero stormed in. "What is the meaning of this!? Why did I just get told that I'm not getting paid!?" he yelled. A gunshot stopped him from saying more.

Allen's hand shot up and sliced the "man" into pieces and pushed Sanzo to the ground. "What in the fucking hell do..." he trailed off as he noticed the black pentagrams showing on Allen's perfect body and a large purple bullet in his back.

Sanzo looked back at Gongero only to see a giant ball covered in guns turn to dust. Out of the corner of his eye the blond saw that Allen was wearing what looked like a white cloak with a silver masquerade mask, his arm was black with at least a foot long claw on each finger.

Allen quickly returned to normal and fell onto the desk. "Ouch..." he coughed a bit of blood.

Once Sanzo was released he knelt over Allen and cradled the young boy's head in his lap. "Are you ok?" The blond asked surprisingly gentle. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Allen coughed but this time there was no blood.

Allen had never felt so happy, he was being cared for. "How much do I have to work?" he nuzzled into his lap. "I told you the debt was clear."

"But...what do I tell Master Cross?" "I'm going to explain things to him once he gets here." Allen was stunned; this blond man had told Cross to do something? And Cross listened!?

"Wa-Wait my master is coming here?" he squeaked. "I-If m-my master shows up and I'm not working he'll kill me!" Sanzo grabbed his wrist. "He won't do anything."

As if on cue the door was once more slammed open. In the door way stood Cross as if summoned. "What do you want Genjyo Sanzo?" The question was practically growled. Said blond got a rather disturbing smirk on his face and said "I need to talk to you about your apprentice. You see I want you to hand him over to me."

"No." was the only word Cross released from his lips. "You wouldn't understand what kind of importance he is..." he looked at the wall and smirked. "It's sad where you find this filth. Why aren't you working boy?" he growled as he grabbed a clump of white hair making the boy squeak like a stepped on mouse.

"B-B-I-I-Because I was called into his office," he motioned to Sanzo. "Then another man came in and my eye went crazy and I destroyed the Akuma. Master" he said as Cross yanked his head up to look at him. "In front of a person I owe money to, why didn't you wait until it killed him, then kill it?" he asked as his cigg dropped and he hit Allen.

However, before his hand could make contact it was grabbed. At first Cross didn't move, he was surprised that someone was fast enough to stop him. He followed the hand to it's owner only to see violet eyes snapping fire. "Don't touch the boy." The warning was clear in Sanzo's voice.

Cross and Sanzo started to fight with Allen trying to stop it. Tyki walked into the club with a smile. "Boy play me a game of poker!" he ordered grabbing him by the wrist and forced him to play.

But before the first hand was played there was a crash as Cross was thrown out the window. Both Tyki and Allen just stared at the window then looked to Sanzo, only to see him sitting down lighting a smoke. "Deal me in" was all he said to their questioning look.

"No this is between me and the boy!" he said. Allen smiled sweetly as Sanzo looked at the man.

Right when Sanzo opened his mouth, in what was likely to be a long string of curse words, there was a shout of "Sanzoooo!" outside. Sanzo stood with a sigh while the other two just sat there wide-eyed. The blond stomped to the door, slammed it open, and hit whoever was on the other side with a fan that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Goku bounced around Sanzo with a smile. "That hurt Sanzo!" Allen raised an eye brow and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you want Goku?" If you looked close enough you could see the tick mark on Sanzo's head. "I'm hungry. Hakkai told me to find you." Goku finally stood still in front of the blond. With a growl said blond fished out a gold card.

Goku smiled as he snatched the card and ran out the door. Allen's smile had turned to a large frown as he watched the boy.

Tyki seeing Allen's expression asked with a smirk "So, he your boyfriend?" as soon as the question left his lips there was a gun at his head. "Never call that monkey my boyfriend! If anything I'm his keeper."

Allen looked upset at first then relieved when he heard Sanzo say that. Sanzo grabbed a shot glass and downed the drink.

Sanzo put the drink back down and looked over at Allen. "So, what exactly was that thing that attacked us?" the blond man asked. Allen wasn't surprised by the question. He was however surprised that Sanzo was so calm, it's almost like he was used to getting attacked.

Allen smiled as he explained about Akuma. Sanzo smile "Demons" he laughed at the boy. "I can kill a demon." Allen growled "No! These aren't normal demons they can only be killed by innocence." "Allen! I want your innocence" Tyki laughed.

Sanzo took his gun and shot at the wall behind Tyki. Tyki froze as he felt a breeze go past his face and a sting on his cheek. Turning around he saw a bullet hole in the wall. Turning again to face Sanzo he yelled "What do you think you're doing you ass!?"

"What the hell are you talking about you sick child molesting fucker!" Sanzo yelled as he smacked Tyki in the face with his gun.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" Tyki raised his hand to his face. Sanzo pulled his arm back to hit him again when his arm was grabbed. When he looked over Allen raised a brow and said "I think that's enough."

"You are so naive you don't have any idea what he means. He wants to fuck your brains out." he was talking from own feelings. Allen smiled and raised his left arm "He wants this"

"Remember what I said about Innocence being the only thing that can destroy Akuma? Well my 'Innocence' is in my arm." Allen made it sound like he was talking to a child. Sanzo just looked at the white haired boy then muttered "I knew the morons' intelligence would rub off on me."

Allen smiled fondly at Sanzo without realizing it he blushed. Tyki was pissed when he saw this he growled. "Allen! Come here!" he yelled as he grabbed the boys arm hard.

Sanzo reached for his gun once more when the shout of, "Hey you shitty priest get out here!," echoed in the club. Sanzo twitched and went to the door only to throw it open, fire his gun, then shut the door again.

Tyki slammed Sanzo against the wall. "You stay the Hell away from that boy!" he growled in a way that caused Sanzo's skin crawl as his skin went gray.

But before Tyki could do anything the door flew open and hit him. He looked up to see a tall red head with two scars under his left eye.

Gojyo yelled at the Noah for "hurting" Sanzo. Allen stood up with his stomach upset. "I-I'm gunna go." he said as he walked out the door.

While Gojyo was still yelling at Tyki Sanzo walked over and smacked both of them over the head with his fan "Now see what you two did, you scared him off." the blond told them.

"Why would you care?" Gojyo asked as he rubbed his head. "Yeah I told you to leave him alone!" Tyki yelled.

Sanzo scoffed and turned to walk out the door, ignoring the two fuckers behind him. As soon as he left his office, he looked around for a flash of white.

Allen had climbed out the window and landed on his master with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong brat?' Cross asked his apprentice. "I-I don't know, but something about the blond Sanzo upset me."

"So?" he growled as a yanked him up by his arm "Let's go!"

Allen followed his master with his head down, dejected. As they were crossing the street, a man jumped out of the woods. He was weird with pointed ears and claws.

Allen squeaked, surprised.

The demon stalked forward saying "You smell like Sanzo," he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Allen by his throat "Now tell me where he is." Allen looked over at Cross hoping he could help only to see him surrounded by more.

"P-Please let me go!" he squeaked. Cross smiled and looked happy. "Demon...destroy him."

Allen looked back at Cross, unsettled. He didn't know if Cross was speaking to him - or the demon. Allen was about to scream for help. Yet right when he opened his mouth a shot rang out. The demon holding him froze then fell over, dead. Looking at the corpse Allen saw a bullet hole in its head.

Cross growled "Allen you should have been faster!" Allen shook; he'd never seen a demon like this before. "M-Master what level is this?" Allen backed up waiting for it to explode but it didn't.

"I don't know" Cross growled, "but it looks like they will be easy to kill." But just as he said this another group of demons jumped out of the forest. Right when they landed another shot rang out. Allen looked over to see a blond blur.

Allen bushed as he watched the blond's graceful movements. The boy's cheeks stood out against his white hair. The sweat glistened on the man's bare chest as he turned to Allen with a smile. "You like what you see?" he smirked.

This made Allen blush more and Cross to groan.

Cross growled and yanked Allen by the arm "Let's go boy!" he yelled. Allen snapped out of the glam shot and followed unwillingly.

When they reached the road again, they saw a beat up old jeep. Inside were tarps, blankets, and bags.

Cross smirked and yanked Allen inside. "But Master...this isn't ours." he squeaked as Cross drove off.

Cross got no more than 5 feet before there was a flash of light. When the exorcists could see again they saw a small dragon.

Cross fell on his ass with a loud thud. "Take the boy..." he said as he pushed Allen.

The little dragon just looked at them, and then gave a "cheep". With that it flew over and landed on Allen's shoulder. It's white body almost disappearing in Allen's hair.

Cross stood up in a refined way. "You are going to make me money!" he grabbed Allen. Allen sighed and patted its head. "Hi. You are cute." he smiled as Tim growled.

The little dragon looked over at Tim and took off with the golem giving chase. The dragon got to the forest when a shout of "Hakuryuu" was heard.

Tim bit the dragon hard and growled.

The dragon turned to the golem and shoot a small string of smoke. When it was released it flew toward the voice.

Tim floated around lost with a sweat drop.

Cross went to chase after the dragon when it landed on the shoulder of a man that walked out of the forest. The man was as tall as Sanzo with brown hair and green eyes with a monocle over the right.

Cross growled at the man. "Where is Timcampy?" The man looked confused. "The boy?" he asked.

"No, damn it. The golem." Cross said, irritated. The man just looked at him then shrugged and, with a smile, said "I don't know what you mean."

"Where is the boy?" he yelled at the man.

When the green eyed man opened his mouth, he was interrupted by Sanzo walking up behind him. "You shouldn't confuse simpletons Hakkai. It's not nice." The man now known as Hakkai looked back at him and said, "Since when do you care about nice?"

"Yo blonde! Where is the boy?" Cross growled as he pushed Sanzo against a tree hard. Sanzo growled and pulled a gun on Cross who also drew his gun. Allen jumped in the middle and pushed both guns down. "Please Master don't fight I called Komui and he said Mr. Sanzo is also a priest who fights a different type of demons...he is an ally of ours." The young boy pleaded and turned to Sanzo and smiled. "We are with the Black Order you may know on of our generals. Mrs. Cloud Nine." Sanzo nodded with a fond smile. "Cloud and I go way back..." he laughed as Allen got a bit upset and Cross growled. "Nine is _my _girl!" he yelled as she walked up with her blond hair gently blowing in the breeze.

"Sanzo you little blond slut." she smiled at him as she hugged the other blond. Sanzo laughed "Who's the little blond slut Mrs. Fucked-the-entire-soccer team?" he hugged her tight. "Do you know this freeloading redheaded jackass?" he asked as he pointed a gun at Cross over Allen's head. "He's been making this little boy pay _all _of his debt. Like he made him work in my strip club, he's like what 10?"_ "_I'm 15 almost 16." Allen piped in still upset with Sanzo thinking he and Cloud where together.

Hakkai looked between Sanzo and Cloud before recognition crossed his eyes. "Oh, is she the one you helped while one a mission?" Sanzo looked over at his friend "Yeah" was all he said.

Allen shrank away. "Are you two...?" He blushed looking down. Sanzo laughed. "She's a hot piece of ass but...no she's like a sexy slutty sister." he smiled as he put her in a childish head lock and she hit him in the ribs.

Allen was relieved, then confused. 'Why would I be relieved? I don't like him. I mean sure he's hansom...I'm just going to pretend I didn't think that.'

Allen's cheeks flushed bright red. "You, boy, are you feeling okay you look...sick" Sanzo said in a tone that made Allen's insides burn and his groin ached in his pants tightened.

Allen blushed more and hoped no one noticed "N-No I-I'm fine." he stuttered. His hope was in vain however because Sanzo noticed the forming bulge and, smirking, walked toward him.

Sanzo gently slide a hand down Allen's cheek. "Allen Walker your cheeks are so warm." he said in a seductive tone. "I wonder how warm other things are" he said as his hand slide down Allen's neck and chest.

Sanzo's hand reached Allen's waistband when there was a gun at his head. He calmly looked up to meet Cross's glare. "And you call me a pervert" Cross growled. "I never said I wasn't" Sanzo replied. Cloud cackled and butt in saying "He's got your there Cross."

"But that would make you a pedophile." he growled as Allen blushed even deeper and his pants tightened once again at the tone in which Sanzo was speaking. Sanzo smirked and tugged at Allen's belt causing his hips to move.

If Allen blushed anymore he would spontaneously combust. As it was, his face almost matched Cross's hair. When his body meet Sanzo's, Hakkai said "I'll be back at the hotel. In case you want to come back." Sanzo waved at him over his shoulder while leaning closer to Allen.

Sanzo's lips crashed into the cursed boy's with such force that Sanzo had to hold Allen's head. This sight caused Cross to shoot a warning shot that clipped Sanzo's hair.

Sanzo leaned away from Allen and glared at Cross. The glare was so dark that it caused a shiver to run down his spine. The blond looked over at Cloud and said "Be a dear and get rid of the nuisance." Cloud nodded and dragged Cross away.

Sanzo smiled and pushed Allen against a tree while his hands traveled down the boy's hips. This caused Allen's body to shake.

Allen reached up to tangle his hands in Sanzo's hair and, in a bold move, pulled Sanzo down to meet his lips. Sanzo was surprised but quickly got over it only to deepen the kiss. The tall blond opened his mouth and moved his tongue over Allen's mouth.

Allen was a bit shocked and pulled on Sanzo's blond locks. When they stopped the kiss he panted and Sanzo slid his left hand down and into the boy's pants.

Allen gave a squeak when Sanzo's hand touched his bare hip and felt it slide down to the center of his body. Allen moaned when Sanzo finally touched him.

Sanzo grabbed a hold of Allen's throbbing teenage member. Allen let out a loud moan.

Sanzo smirked as he came up for air. He stared down at Allen as he squeezed Allen's cock.

Allen dug his nails into Sanzo's back "Ohh..." he whimpered in Sanzo's ear. "Do you like this?" he smirked as he pinched the tip of Allen's dick.

Allen gave a weak nod then moaned when Sanzo removed his hand. Allen opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, to look at him. What he saw made him stare in shock. Sanzo was removing his cloths.

Allen gasped as he felt the cold air hit his pale chest.

"So your blush goes down your chest. I wonder if it goes any further." Sanzo commented as he started to unbutton Allen's pants.

Allen grabbed Sanzo's hands. "Please...don't." he squeaked remembering when he almost got rapped due to Cross's debt when he was younger. "Why? You like it." he said as Allen's small frame shook as he experienced flash back after flash back.

Sanzo finally noticed that Allen's shacking wasn't from pleasure but fear. "Allen are you alright?" he asked, surprisingly gentle.

"I-I Cross...debt..." he coughed and stood up. He had tried to forget that night.

Allen's nails drew blood from Sanzo's back. Sanzo ignored it and instead pulled Allen closer to offer comfort that he himself never got.

Allen curled up against Sanzo not being used to compassion. He cried into Sanzo's chest. Sanzo remembered his childhood and carried him to Hakuryuu.

Sanzo placed Allen in the back of the dragon turned jeep and covered him with a spare blanket. He folded Allen's shirt and gave it to Allen to use as a pillow. The young man seen to the blond priest hopped into the driver's seat.

Sanzo sped off driving like a drunk and Allen squeaked and climbed into the seat next to Sanzo.

Allen had calmed down a little by now and looked over at Sanzo. He could tell the older man was uncertain when it came to driving. Allen decided to try and lighten up the situation "You can't drive, can you?"

"Shut it Allen." he laughed at the boy. "You really are cute." he said as Allen leaned on the blond.

Once they reached the hotel that Sanzo and his friends were staying Allen had fallen asleep. Sanzo looked over at the young man with a small smile. He leaned down and picked Allen up into his arms.

Allen hugged onto Sanzo in his sleep. Sanzo carried him into the room and laid on the bed.

Sanzo walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He started heading for the bar when Hakkai stepped out from his room across the hall. Hakuryuu was on his shoulder where he had returned once the three had got back. "You like him don't you Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo sighed, "He has been though hell...and his master is an animal." he growled. Allen sat up and looked around. "Ummm..."

'Where am I? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on Sanzo.' Allen thought. Then after looking around again he noticed that the blond was nowhere in sight. "Sanzo? Sanzo?!" he yelled, afraid the blond had left him. The door opened and he looked up, hopeful. He only saw the man from before "its okay. Sanzo just went to get some food." Hakkai explained.

Allen looked relieved when he saw Sanzo walk up. "Sanzo!" he smiled and hugged him. "I thought you left me like..." he trailed off as Sanzo sighed. "I wouldn't ever be like him."

Hakkai looked between the two with a smile. "Well since Sanzo's to lazy I guess I need to introduce myself," he held out his hand, "I'm Cho Hakkai." Allen looked at the man. He appeared nice enough. The young man took the offered hand and said "I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you."

"So how is it you meet Sanzo?" he asked as he looked at the half -naked Allen. "Well...I'm an exorcist."

"Uh huh. That doesn't tell me how you meet." Hakkai smiled in a way that set Allen on edge. "A-At a club." Allen was going to say more when Sanzo's hand covered his mouth. "That's not important right now Hakkai. Where are Goku and Gojyo?"

"Like I know." he shrugged. Allen was slightly worried but he being in Sanzo's arms calmed him greatly. Sanzo wrapped his arms around Allen.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat" he lead Allen back the way he came. "Let me know when the morons get here." Sanzo said over his shoulder. "Will do." Hakkai said and closed the door to his room.

Allen ate as much as Goku did in a day. Sanzo looked amazed as Allen ate. "It's my Innocence."

"What?" Sanzo asked not understanding. "My Innocence uses up a lot of energy so I have to refuel that energy." Allen explained patiently. "Oh" was all Sanzo said.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked as he smiled fondly at the blond. Allen's white hair stuck to his face as he ate."

"I don't know. Maybe because you remind me of myself when I was younger." Sanzo said with a faraway look in his eyes. "Like you? How?" Allen had to ask. "You have seen more than anyone should and you have killed to protect yourself and those around you." Sanzo replied still not completely in the present.

"I'm not that good...I couldn't protect my...the person who cared about me most." he said as tears slid down his pale checks.

Allen looked at Sanzo in shock. The blond didn't look like the kind of person that cried no matter what happened. So Allen did the only thing he could think of, he went over and hugged Sanzo.

Sanzo smiled at the boy. "So I assume you did the same?" the blond said as he patted Allen's head "I'm horny."

Allen gave a small laugh with a shack of his head. The younger man decided to reach over and give Sanzo a small kiss on the check.

Sanzo pulled Allen into a deep kiss, "Allen...I want you so bad." the blond said as he slid his hand down the back of Allen's pants. The boy let out a squeak but then relaxed.

Sanzo pushed Allen back onto the bed and reached for the boy's pants, the only piece of clothing he had on.

Allen gasped and went red when Sanzo stared at Allen's body.

Sanzo leaned up and grinned down at Allen. He then leaned back down to take one of Allen's nipples into his mouth.

Allen yelped in surprise at the older man's actions. "S-Sanzo!" he grabbed a handful of the blonde's hair and tried to pull him away but as he pulled Sanzo bit. With a smirk Sanzo kissed and bit his way down to Allen's erection then stopped. Allen's pale body was dotted with deep red bite marks and it was squirming and begging to be violated and abused even more. "Please S-Sanzo d-don't stop" the boy cried as his twitching erection wept thin liquid as if crying from the lack of attention from the blond. Sanzo smiled at the boy as he gently slid his hand into Allen's hair and yanked him up earning a yelp of pleasure from the teen.

"Tell me what you want." Sanzo said in a husky voice that sent a shiver down Allen's spine. "I-I w-want you to t-touch me" The young boy was able to stutter out. "Where?" Sanzo whispered in his ear. With his hand he squeezed Allen's erection "Here?" Allen threw his head back and moaned "Yes!"

Sanzo laughed and continued to pump his hand then replaced his hand with his mouth causing Allen to gasp at the feeling of Sanzo's tongue on his juvenile penis. "Allen...you are so cute" he said as he realized that he also had an erection because Allen's hand snaked it's way down and into Sanzo's pants.

At that moment Sanzo noticed that he still had all his clothes on. So he stood up making Allen whimper. The boy stopped when he looked to see Sanzo removing his shirt and reached down to unbutton his tight pants.

Allen blushed when he saw Sanzo's large throbbing member pop up when he removed his pants. Once undressed Sanzo climbed on top of Allen with a smirk. "So Allen...you've never had sex...or anal before have you?" he asked as he slowly leaned down to Allen's upper thigh and bit down hard enough to bleed. As soon as Sanzo's teeth sunk in Allen bucked his hips up with a whimper.

Sanzo licked the blood that he drew off the pale thigh. Moving up, he bit and sucked Allen in a couple more places. Once he reached Allen's cock, he licked the pre-cum off and placed a kiss on the tip.

It twitched under Sanzo's lips. "S-Sanzo...it hurts." Allen cried as the door swung open with Hakkai walking though. "Sanzo they are back."

Sanzo sat up and glared so hard at Hakkai that is looks could kill; he would be dead a hundred different ways. Allen, coming out of his haze, blushed so dark that he matched Cross's hair color. The boy pulled the blanket over himself when Sanzo stood up.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go..." he said staring at Allen. Sanzo growled at him as Allen shrank under the blanket.

"Those bastards have the worst timing," Sanzo muttered as he looked back at Allen. Seeing the almost unhealthy color of the boy he went and sat next to him. The older man reached over and put his hand on Allen's head. "It's ok, they won't do anything." Sanzo stood back up and got dressed "You can come join us if you want." The blond said as he walked out the door.

Allen whimpered. "S-Sanzo..." he blushed and stood up and started to get dressed. Sanzo turned around and looked at Allen. "I'm sorry babe..." he said in a caring voice. Sanzo slowly walked over and slid both arms around Allen with a smile.

Sanzo leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on Allen's lips "We will finish what we started tonight." Sanzo decided to leave then or else he would throw the boy on the bed and continue where they left off.

Allen pushed Sanzo on the bed and out of the way of an Akuma bullet.

Sanzo kept his balance and stood back, watching Allen fight. From the window was a shut of "Hiban". The blond looked toward the window to see a red-head with an eye-patch holding an over grown hammer.

"Hey Lavi!" Allen shouted as he killed the Akuma. Sanzo eyed the new boy then grabbed Allen's arm. "Hello..." he growled.

Lavi took one look at the blond and knew he was not a person you pissed off. But Lavi, being Lavi, ignored it and said "Wow Allen. Leave it to you to find a relative of Kanda. They even have the same glare."

"W-What?! _You_ are the one with naked pictures of Kanda under your bed!" Allen yelled as Sanzo laughed. "I've been told about him...he's cute." When he said this Allen pushed Sanzo away, hurt.

"How did you hear about him?" Allen asked with a wounded tone. "Tiedoll told me" Sanzo answered. "You know Tiedoll?" came from both Lavi and Allen. "I know every exorcist general." Sanzo explained. Lavi leaned over Allen and whispered "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Sanzo, he is a priest who deals with A-demons" Allen explained still deeply hurt. "Pssst...Allen." Lavi whispered "Your shirts buttoned wrong." Allen's face went red remembering what happened earlier. "Yeah. I guess so..." Allen said as he started to re-button his shirt allowing Lavi to catch glimpses of the bites that littered Allen's body.

A sly look crossed Lavi's eye. "So...do you want me to leave the two of you alone?" As soon as this left his mouth he found a gun pointed at him.

"Just like Yuu!" he laughed as he hugged Allen. "Sanzo...please don't, he's my friend." Allen pleaded to Sanzo as he pushed the gun down.

"Tch. I'll be across the hall" Sanzo said as he walked out the door. Lavi turned to Allen "Do you think we found Yuu-Chan's long lost brother?" "I don't think so Lavi."

Allen looked sad and went into the hall with Sanzo. "Did I upset you?" he asked as he grabbed Sanzo's hand "No. I just hate dealing with morons...I deal with them enough." Sanzo sighed

"Oh" Allen said trying to conceal his happiness. "If you don't like dealing with them, why don't you leave?" Allen's curiosity got the best of him. "Because my bosses told me to" was Sanzo's reply. "But, and don't tell them I said this, now I see them as friends."

"I think that's sweet." Allen said with a smile as Sanzo growled and bit his neck.

"Ouch" Allen said good naturedly. Lavi, peeking through a crack in the door, let out a gasp.

Allen's face went red. "L-Lavi!" Allen gasped.

Lavi stepped out into the hall and pointed "I knew it" he shouted. Sanzo slapped him across the head, "Be quiet you idiot!" After he said this the door on the other side of the hall opened. "What's all the noise out here?" Goku asked.

"Nothing, go to sleep!" Sanzo yelled as he shut the door.

On the other side of the door Goku blinked. Gojyo looked up from where he was playing poker with Hakkai. "What was that about?" he asked. Goku turned and shrugged "Beats me."

Lavi laughed "I knew it! I knew it!" he smiled at the young white haired boy, "You're gay!"

"I'm not gay! Allen yelled "The person I like just happens to be a guy." he continued.

Sanzo growled. "Is there a problem boy?" Sanzo asked with his eyes narrowed in a way that might portray death.

Lavi's eye widened. "Man you sound just like Yuu. All you need to do is replace the 'boy' with 'Moyashi'."

Allen's eyes went red. "Shut up Lavi!" he yelled as he threw something at him.

Lavi ducked and left with a cackle. Sanzo watched his retreating back "What the hell was that?" he asked. "You don't want to know."

Allen sighed and looked at Sanzo "I'm sorry." Sanzo smiled and licked Allen's bite wound. "It's okay."

"So are you going to come in with me?" Sanzo pointed at the door he had slammed on Goku's face. "Might as well" Allen replied.

Sanzo walked in with a glare. "What are you looking at?"

Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai went back to what they were doing. Goku was rifling around in their bags while the other two played poker, "Nothing" they said in unison.


End file.
